


Church

by Khylara



Series: Mania [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: If you were Church, I'd get on my knees.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 11





	Church

**Author's Note:**

> more insomnia driven fic  
> The lyrics to Church are scattered throughout

"How did you find this place?" Patrick asked as they walked up the church's stone steps.

"Was wandering through LA my first week here and just stumbled upon it," Pete said as he pushed open the red painted wooden door. "I think it's been abandoned since the riots."

Patrick looked around, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the stained glass window dominating the space. "Beautiful," he murmured. "I'm surprised they didn't try to repurpose it into something. It would make a sweet underground club."

"I know, I don'y know why no one's taken it over." Pete stepped over abandoned hymn book, heading for the altar. "But it's perfect for what I want to do."

Patrick followed him, his eyebrows going up. "Oh, really?" He looked amused. "And what's that?"

"This." Without any warning, Pete pulled the singer into his arms. 

"Pete!" Patrick protested, laughing. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Pete brushed a finger along Patrick's jawline. "Showing you how holy you are to me." With that, Pete dropped to his knees.

"Pete! What in the... Oh, God!" Patrick let out an inarticulate cry as Pete slid his mouth over his rock hard cock. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Groaning, Pete slid his hands up Patrick's legs, giving his ass cheeks a squeeze as he sucked. So good, he thought, closing his eyes in an effort to savor the taste. _So_ _fucking_ _good_... _my_ _sweet_ _Patrick_. This was a long cherished fantasy of his, doing something like this in so sacred a place, making his lover sing like the angel he was. It was something he could never get enough of.

Shuddering hard in Pete's grasp, Patrick came hard, his fingers curling into the bassist's hair for added support. Pete swallowed greedily before drawing away enough to plant a kiss on the tip before tucking it back in his pants. 

When he was done, he looked up. "Tell me how it feels," he prompted. 

"Like sanctuary," Patrick said in between one breath and the next. "Like the closest thing to grace I've ever known." He looked down and beckoned Pete with his fingers. "Come here, you darling."

Pete went willingly into his arms, a smile crossing his face as he licked his lips. "So...you like?" he asked. "Because I sure did."

"I definitely liked very much." Patrick wound his arms around Pete's neck. "You're going to be my certain doom, did you know that?" 

"Yeah?" Pete looked delighted by the idea. "Well...I've got a confession for you. I can't think of any place else I'd rather be." his gaze turned tender. "Patrick...baby...I love you."

"My Pete...I love you, too." With that, Patrick sank to his knees. "Let me show you how much."


End file.
